Talk:Scene/@comment-67.204.197.175-20140528163826
Please note that Chapter 1 is by MrDoomBringer, the blurb is by Shedletsky, Chapter 2-4 is by Man< nmal,L':'"htbgand the rest is all by me.* Blurb In tnning therehe begi washe early an empty dha Barknere tess. The only thing in this void was a black brick, Two-By-Two. Two-By-Two was the Alprick, the First. Copied, pasted, and recomes, Rolored a million tibloxia was built out of nothing from the ages of Twimo-By-Two. These wdays… Chapter 1 First, there wasNotsolute. Emess. Void. Without being, there was nothing on this ming weasly plane of existence; nothing shone, nothing was created, nothas revealed. Nothwas thought. ing And thehing became no mon notre. Forfick ROBLack baseplate. Then a medium-sized circular ball thing appeared on the ground. It was red on the outside. Green on the insidetrike hit tlling itself about. Noth noptinthing. And as hing was, it was abing wanted it to explode, Nothing wanted it to fall off the bigOXia was just a big bit. Nothilack baseplate. Nothing was on ng wanted it do be destroyed. Nothing wanted it to disappear. It was safe. This was the ROBLOXian prehistoric timeshe big . It was ro. Until a vortex was shining in the sky. What was it? Eventually, a lightning sbl black baseplate. The red circular ball was called ToyMon, first ROBLOXian, first Admin. He was a BLOXian. It stayed still, like the entire of ROBLOXia froze. Then it moved across. It wnan Chapter 3 inished the When he f machine, he was bored. He didnt know whe creatioat to do. Until he got an idea otheven better than thn of Ning. He decided to build the ROBLOXia Hedq. He was wonderinguarters what it was gonna look like, so he started drawing slueprintsome blueprints. When he finished the b, he went and started to build. First he wt and got ena copy of Two-By-Two. Then he used his achine to thin it. Then he copiedTwo bricks. Then it, cophin but taied it, copied it and copied it. Uncopied, til he had 36 thin Two-By-he emitted a tll dark blue piece of glass. Then he created, copied, created, copied, created, copied, and created. 1996 He was still building it. He finished half of it. Eventually, "Phew, that was really he did the tower. He then just had to copy it and outside to the ladder area that led to the lookout area. He saw something in the distance. Was it Nothing? No. It was a sort of vortexpaste the exact same tower beside it for different offices.hard work. I hopethe clouds, but it was shining so bright he saw it right through the clouds. All the clouds work." He addenear itimself. "t it was behind .. It made the clouds disappearortex?" ToyMon said to hs he went up the stairs and walked into his office, the paper and the model he made were all over the place. The trees fell over too. eside him. ToyMon turned his head with caution. ?" He addIts glowin "I need to get this fixed." He said. Then he walked . It looked like someone had made a big nuclear reaction in the clouds, infaced. Eventually, a lightning strike just missed him, it hit a part of the HQ but it wasnt broken. The lightning strike was harmless. Then came out a ROBLOXian. He was just standing right bg.." Said ToyMon. "Ah, my new HQ. I finally built it. Well, Im gonna do my paperd. A disappeared. I dont have to do that again "Huh? Whats that v "Hello." Said ToyMon. "Hello." Said the new ROBLOXian. "It seems your r name is Va neouw user, eh, yolo." Added ToyMon. "Indeed." "My name is ToyMon." ToyMon said. "Since your the 2nd person in ROBLOXia, I'll give you adminship." "Alright." Said VoloMon. "That "Mon" gives you your adminship." Said ToyMon. "Happy NewBLOX!" He said with enthusiasm. "Alright." VoloMon said. "Follow me, Ill show omeone to play with." Then VoloMon arrived up the ladder. ToyMon walked into the little tower and climbed the ladder in there to the top. When he got to the tothe ladder leading to the little tower at the top, they were heading for the lookout area. As ToyMon wap, to his supr "I have a machine here, but it's offline, so it is invisible. See, try and touch it." So VoloMon touched the invisible machine.you around the HQ." Said ToyMon. ToyMon climbed up ited at the top for VoloMon to come, he whispered to himself, "Oh, you REALLY done it this time. Finally, s ise, VoloMon was right under him. ToyMon was standing there, then he accidentaly walked on VoloMon's head. VoloMon fell to the bottom of the tower. "Ouch." Said VoloMon. "Sorry." Apoligised ToyMon. Then VoloMon got to the top. "This is the lookout area." Said ToyMon. "Ok." Said VoloMon with enthusiasm. Then ToyMon pointed to something. "What are you pointing to ToyMon?" "Whoa. Touching "Oh. AlroMon said. "There you go. I'll check on you soon. I need to buid more of this hospital." "Alright." ToyMon wdown the stairs,alking, he was whis tune. Chapt while healked watling a happys wer 4 an invisible ob is your officject, sight." Volo cool." He said. Then whenind him, he saw that To the other tower. So VoloMon went and followed him. TiyMon was standing in front of a door. He yMon was atopened it and it was another office. VoloMon looked beh "Thise." Said ToyMon. VoloMon sighed. It was quiet in the HQ, considering ed Tthere was only 2 people there. "Paperwork, the only days." sighed VoloMon. "I'm checking on the basemthing these ent first!" ShoutoyMon. "Ok." VoloMon said. "I'm making tial Robhe oiclox weffbsi-" He id qsatuiely. "Did I juomethinst hear sg? Eh."